The Kiddie Section The Story of Kat Miller
by Sexy Bookworm
Summary: Kat Miller, a teenage Nancy Drew Hardy Boy's fan fic author, attemps to go into the childrens section of the public library to get Nancy Drew Hardy Boy's books. But, not all goes according to plan.


The Kiddie Section.

Note: I bet everybody has felt like this at one time or another. Merry Christmas.

Kat Miller stood in the E, adult mysteries section, looking for Janet Evanovich's latest book. It was a snowy Sunday afternoon, and her elder sister, Marilyn, had needed to finish yet another reading project that she had put off until the last minute. Kat sighed, she loved the library, but who wants to be dragged away from their computer when they are in the middle of writing a angst Hardy Boys fan fic? I think nobody! She doubted she would ever be able to finish it, since her connection with her inner imagination and plot bunnies was broken. Kat sighed as she pushed a stand of blonde hair behind her ear. All her life, (15 blissful years) she had been looking for her 'calling' her one true 'talent'. Not baseball, she picked dandy lions in the outfield, not tennis, or baseball, or basketball, she was afraid she would get hit with the ball, not drawing, all she could draw was stick figures. Then, one day when she was a little tiny sixth grader, and not a sophomore, she goodled 'Nancy Drew.' Her current favorite book series, and, accidentally, stumbled into the world of fan fic. She was written 33 stories, 10 multi chapters, and a shit load of oneshots. All wrapped up in her cute little user name of 'Sunshinekitty'. She had reviewed, beta'd, and wrote her way to the top. She opposed slash, loved humor, lived for cross over's, always was looking for new sick fic's, and could crack her fingers super loud from all the words she had typed.

Kat sighed as she turned and walked down the hall of the library. She hadn't read a Hardy Boys/ Nancy Drew book since she was 12, but she still wrote in the fandom. She remembered many times when she had stood at the staircase leading to the upstairs children's section and thought 'Nobody will notice me, I'll just sneak up there, check out a few books, and move out…'

She had never mustered up enough courage to do IT.

Kat groaned as she leaned against the book shelf. The library was nearly empty, with it being the night before Christmas break and all, and the selection of adult mysteries seemed to be picked over. Kat stomped her foot. Being the avid reader she was, she needed her book. BAD. This was the only trip she would probably make to the library before Christmas, and so far she had nothing. Kat cracked her knuckles and walked over to the little alcove where the library kept their computers. Since the printer had died a week ago, and the Miller family (Consisting of one dog, two hamsters, A MR. Clark and MRS. Ellen MILLER, and Katherine and Marilyn.) had yet to get a new one, Marilyn, or Mari, or Lyn, was typing at a furious speed, and totally focused on her work.

"You almost done, Lyn? I was doing something before I was dragged away-"  
Marilyn, beautiful artistic Marilyn, multi tasking extraordinaire 18-year-old Marilyn, didn't even avert her eyes from her computer as she responded to Kat.

"You're the one that is always begging people to drive them to the library. And no, I am not almost done. You're a book freak, in a library, aren't you in heaven?"

Kat snorted and walked away, Marilyn was hardly ever help, epically when books were involved. Kat did a little side step dance as she walked across the deserted library, the steps just sitting there, staring back at her.

She was going to do it.

She wasn't sure if it was the lack of books, or Marilyn, or the disgusting weather, or the un matching socks, or even her chipped nail polish, but this was a free country. A free library. Kat could check out any goddamn books she wanted to. Katherine then slowly climbed the stairs, sweating bullets and feeling faint. This shouldn't be so damn hard! She quietly dragged herself up the rest of the stairs, and put her hand onto the wooden door. To be, or not to be. To push, or not to push. Probably the toughest decision she had ever faced. Then, slowly, steadily, she pushed the door open…

…and walked in. The children's section at the North Canton Ohio public library had not changed a bit. The train set sat to her right, along with the audio books, pee wee books, and the fish tank. To her left, was the mural of the Savannah, and the big kid books. The checkout desk was right in front of her. The Nancy Drew/ Hardy Boys books were sheleved together in the back left corner, nestled out of sigh, but not out of mind. Slowly, still sweating bullets, Kat walked to her left. The thee librarian's, who Kat clearly remembered from her kiddy days when she played with the train sets and made faces at the fish, were chatting up a storm, with there being only one mom and kid who were looking at Clifford books.

Kat squared her shoulders and power walked over to the Nancy Drew/ Hardy Boy's section and crouched down. SHE HAD DONE IT! ALL HAIL KATHERINE HATTIE MILLER! Kat took a deep breath and smiled. She was been afraid of being embraced to do this before, but now she was here. Not even thinking of what her sister would say, Katherine looked at her selection. Hummm. The old, the kinda old, or the new. NEW?

Kat nearly squealed with delight as she grabbed an obviously new Hardy Boy's book. It even still had the new sticker. Undercover Brothers? Hummmm, it rhymed, and it was new, heck it even smelled new! Kat flipped open the book, and found herself snickering at it. First person, quirky, un realistic, but nonetheless, adventurous, not very deep, and funny.

Kat grabbed three more from that series. She was going to make a run for the checkout, but then she remembered a certain strawberry blonde detective with two sidekicks and a blue car…Kat averted her eyes to the shelf above her. Holy Cows. NEW Nancy Drew books! Girl Detective. First person. Silly, creative, and amusing.

Kat was in heaven. Christmas had come early! Kat actually squealed out loud this time, but could care less. Then it hit her. She would have to check these out. Pondering weather she could make a run for the door, Kat absentmindedly grabbed another book (Nancy Drew) and decided that running for the door was not an option. Having the alarm go off would only make her more noticeable, and get her kicked out of the library. Kat took a deep breath and got to her feet. She slowly walked to the check out desk where the three librarians were chatting. Kat smiled as one, a red head with clear skin and probably the youngest as maybe 30 if even, with a thick southern accent, smiled at her.

"Ready to be checked out."

Hum, it was kinda funny she said that. Sounded like a doctor. Anyway, Kat smiled and nodded as she handed over her now large stack of children's books. The other two librarian's, one in her late 50's with graying blonde curls and glasses, and the other who was very pregnant with brown wavy hair, were oblivious to Katherine. Even the red head was oblivious.

"There ya' go. Due in two weeks."

Kat nodded once more, and was once more sweating bullets, as she made a run for the stairs. She was going to have to take a darn shower when she got home, but that was the last thing on her mind. Kat was going to read her first Hardy Boys/ Nancy Drew mystery in years. Heck, maybe she'd even write a humor fic to celebrate! Excitedly, Kat raced over to her sister's computer, only to find her at the printer a few feet away. Marilyn quickly grabbed the last page of her report and turned to her little sister.

"Ready to go? Hey, whatcha got…"

Kat hugged the books tightly to her chest as they began to walk to the front doors of the library.

"Books."

Marilyn rolled her eyes and grumbled.

"No shit, Sherlock. I mean what title…"

The two teenagers then began to wrestle for the books in the middle of the library. Of course, nobody was around to notice them so it didn't really matter much. After a few minutes, due to her height (Kat was extremely short, and would probably stay extremely short) Marilyn got a book. Hardy Boy's number 4 to be exact.

"Hardy Boy's? God, Kath, what are you, 9?"  
Katherine rolled her eyes and snorted.

"Hey, at least I still don't read Little House On The Prairie."

Marilyn angrily handed the book back to her sister and power walked on. Kat legged behind.

She was going to go home, curl up on her bed, eat cheese, and read for the rest of the day.

It couldn't get any better than this.


End file.
